


Mending Fences

by Sam_Foley



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/M, Hybristophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Relationships, Public Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Foley/pseuds/Sam_Foley
Summary: Gage ruined his relationships with the gangs. While he doesn't care, Sam doesn't appreciate what others say when they see her with him. She needs to figure out some way to repair the damage that has been built.
Relationships: Nisha/Savoy (Fallout), Porter Gage & Nisha, Porter Gage & Savoy, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. What started it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.

"The fuck are you doin' here?! Get out!" 

Gage grabbed Sam's knife and threw it straight at Savoy.

Savoy had come up to the Overbosses headquarters to let her know that one of their suppliers was refusing to give their outposts, well, supplies. While he heard grunts and moans from the elevator, he didn't think anything of it. When he walked through the doors, however, he didn't expect to see Gage, of all people, naked, ontop of a _very_ naked, and beautiful Sam. 

_Goddamn...how can a disgusting pile of Brahmin shit like Gage, land a girl like that?_

He leaned up against the doorframe, didn't even flinch when the knife stabbed the wall next to him.

"Well, well, well." 

It wasn't easy for Gage to tell, but he was pretty sure Savoy was smirking at them.

He could have sworn he locked the doors. _Dammit!_ Now they were in trouble. They had been careful to not let the others know what was going on. He had to figure some way out of this. It wasn't helping that Sam was giggling underneath him, making it hard for him to think.

"Just.. _nngh_..go! Get outta here!...Now!" Gage barked at him. 

"Fine, come find me later boss." Savoy walked out, leaving the two love birds alone. Interesting, so the rumors were true. This is something Nisha would love to hear.

Gage got off Sam, quickly got dressed and headed out. He knew Savoy was going to tell someone and he couldn't let anyone else find out about him and Sam. 

"Gage, just come back to bed." Sam groaned at him, fixing her messed up hair. He whimpered as he watched her get up. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into her, but he couldn't. She didn't understand why they couldn't let anyone find out about their relationship. He headed outside and spotted Savoy heading over to Fizztop Grille, he ran over to him shouting for him to stop.

"Hey! Not one more fuckin' move Savoy!" Gage grabbed his arm, yanking him from the door, some of the other Disciples stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Let go of me, now Gage." Savoy pulled out his knife, holding it up to Gage's arm.

Gage hissed as he felt the blade against his skin. He couldn't let Savoy go, he couldn't let anyone, especially Nisha, find out about his relationship with Sam. Nisha would use it against Sam, force her make dumb decisions to help the Disciples.

"Gage! Savoy!" Gage turned around and saw Sam walking up to them, his grip loosened on Savoys arm as she got closer.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. She noticed Gage holding Savoy's arm and Savoys knife against Gage's arm. "Uhh...ok. Savoy, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Savoy groaned, now he had to stay to let the boss know what was going on or he'd never hear the end of it from Nisha.

"Yea, we've got a bit of a problem going on right now, _boss_. One of our suppliers isn't handing over their supplies to our outposts. We aren't sure what happened to our guys over there, may have been killed, may have ran off, not sure."

"Hmmm, that's not good..." Sam thought for a minute, pacing back and forth. Her face lit up, like she had some brilliant idea. "I know how to solve this!"

"Yea, you and **_lover boy_** here are gonna go deal with it." Savoy said, ripping his arm away from Gage.

"No, **_you_** and lover boy will head out and deal with it." Sam said smiling at them both.

"WHAT?!?!" They both shouted at Sam, quickly glaring back at each other. They both tried to argue out of it, but Sam was already heading into the Grille to talk to Nisha.

_Later that night in the Overboss's Headquarters_

Gage still couldn't believe Nisha actually agreed to this. It had him on edge, what if Savoy was going to kill him out there or leave him out there to be killed? He had to convince Sam to either get him out of it or come with him. Savoy wouldn't risk killing him if Sam was there.

"I ain't going." He said, crossing his arms glaring at Sam who was reading a book.

"Yes you are." She didn't even look up at him when she responded.

"No I fuckin' ain't! This is bullshit Sam! Why the hell should I be heading out there with anyone but you? I'm not some fucking lackey you can just pawn off!" Gage yelled at her, tearing the book out of her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Sam pouted, trying to reach up for her book, thank goodness for her short stature. She tried hitting him in the chest a few times, but it was no use. He wasn't giving it back until they talked about this.

"No! Not until you agree to come with us." He demanded, he stared down at her with a menacing look making her take a step back from him.

"No Gage." She rubbed her eyes with one hand while the other rested on her hip. "Look, the reason I'm making you two do this is to mend fences. I've done what I can to get you back on good terms with Nisha, but she doesn't wanna hear it. You gotta fix it Gage, you're the one who fucked it up in the first place."

"And why the fuck do I care what they think of me?! Only persons opinion I care about is yours, fuck everyone else! I've told you that a dozen fuckin' times Sam!" His voice echoed off the walls, hell, even some of the windows that were still intact shook.

"Because, I can't have someone be my right hand man if everyone is trying to kill him. You're smart Gage, you know what people are saying about you, and I don't wanna replace you. But..." she looked at the ground, "I can't get what Nisha offered me out of my head. I don't want people thinking of you like that. Puts both of our asses on the line." She looked back up at him, then suddenly pushed him as hard as she could, he barely moves but still...A+ for effort. "So you gotta fuckin' fix this!" She pushes him again, he moves for her benefit this time. "You gotta find a way to at least make them not wanna slit your fucking throat every time your out and about! If not for me, then at least for your own fuckin' sake."

She glared at him for a few moments before storming off towards their bed.

"Hey! I ain't done talkin' to ya!" He tried to grab her but she slipped out of his reach.

"Well I'm done talking to you! You are going with Savoy and that's that! Goodnight, you fuckin' asshole!" She screamed, climbing into bed. 

He sat down on the sofa, rubbing his hands over his face. God, just kill him now. Looks like he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He shakes his foot on the ground, lighting a cigarette. He glared at her silhouette, growling and cursing at her under his breath. He doesn't think he's ever been so pissed off at a her, let alone _any_ woman, before. He lights up another cigarette, trying to calm himself down.

He goes through about 5 cigarettes before he's finally calmed down enough to be near her. He walked over to Sam and climbs in next to her. He hesitates before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him, smelling her hair.

"Alright, fine, I'll go if it'll make you happy..." he grumbles, rubbing her arm gently. She rolls over in bed and locked eyes with him. Damn, he was sure she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks Gage." Was all she said before burying her face into his chest.

_Fan-fucking-tastic..._


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage and Savoy head out to the commonwealth to figure out what happened to one of their outpost.

Sam and Gage walked over to the Nuka Station, Savoy was already there waiting for them. Tapping his foot impatiently on the ground with his arms crossed, he scowled at them when they came out of the elevator.

"Its about time, let's get moving and get this over with." He growled at them.

Gage let out a heavy sigh before turning to Sam.

"You're positive I gotta do this? You really ain't comin'?" Gage held her hand, maybe she's changed her mind. He could only hope so.

"Yes I'm positive, and no I ain't comin'." She gave his hand a light squeeze. 

_Figures_.

He pulled her closer to him, giving her a sad, rotten tooth grin. She smiles her trademark bright smile back, and wraps her arms around his neck. He leans in, and plants a deep kiss on her lips. There was no point in hiding their relationship from Savoy now. He hears a loud groan as he pulls away from Sam.

"Bye sweetheart." He brushes some hair from her face, placing one more kiss on her forehead before turning to the monorail.

"Come on lover boy, we ain't got all day!" Savoy snarled at Gage. 

"Calm your tits, Savoy. Don't be jealous cause your girl wants nothin' to do with ya." Gage pats Savoy on the shoulder and gets on the monorail.

He turns on the power and looks out the window to see Sam watching the train leave. He's gonna miss her, they haven't been apart since she became Overboss. He hangs his head, wishing none of this was happening, and instead of Savoy glaring at him, she was sitting next to him with that stupid mutt of hers.

They finally arrived at the metro station. Neither one had said a word since they left Nuka World. When the train came to a stop, Gage looked up at Savoy, whose eyes hadn't shifted from him.

"Mind not starin' at me? I get I'm a good lookin' man, but you're startin' to piss me off." Gage said, getting up and heading out the doors.

"Swear to _God_ Gage, I'm gonna kill you." Savoy got up and followed him out to the Commonwealth. He hasn't been out here in ages, and he wasn't going to lie, he was a bit excited about getting out. Just wishes he was with someone else, he'd even take Sam over Gage. _Sam_. Savoy caught himself thinking about walking in on her the other day, naked, laying on the bed. Her pale skin shining in the light, it looked so soft and smooth...

"Hey! Will you pay attention when I'm talkin' to ya!" Gage shouted at him, breaking him away from his fantasy. This idiot was really getting on his nerves. Savoy glared at Gage, pissed cause he was really enjoying the images that had been running through his mind.

"What do you want?" Savoy asked, looking over at Gage.

"It's gettin' late, we gotta find someplace to crash for the night or find a place to camp out. We also need to find some food, would rather not use the food we have packed for the first night ya know?"

Savoy hadn't even realized how late it was getting, the sun was just brushing up against the hills in the distance.

"That one area, Sunshine Tidings, isn't too far. You and her already cleared the area out right?" Savoy looked at Gage, who was digging through his pack. 

"Yea, but we haven't claimed it for anyone yet. So some settlers could be over there already. If we go with that, are you ready to kill some shit?" Gage found his Shishkebabe, as he turned it on, the flames roared from the pilot light. Even behind the mask, he noticed Savoys surprise when he saw the weapon.

He swung it once, making sure the flames increased, when they turned a brilliant red, he looked back at Savoy.

"So? You ready?" He grinned at Savoy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Savoy shrugged.

Such a lack of enthusiasm. Gage rolled his eye as they headed over to Sunshine.

There were a few scavengers who had settled there for the night. Nothing to difficult to deal with. Once they were all dead, they started looking for any food they had on them.

"All I can find is Molerat meat." Savoy said, pulling out a slab of molerat meat. Was enough to make Gage's stomach churn.

"Ug, molerat...fine, throw it on the fire...let's hope it doesn't make us sick." He remembered the last time Sam tried to make some decent molerat for him. He ended up puking his guts up all night.

After finishing dinner, he was happy that at least his stomach wasn't gurgling. He and Savoy found a few beds and went to sleep.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to County Crossing, the boys make a pit stop at Covenant.

The next morning, Savoy woke up hearing a weird sound. He groaned as the sun blinded him for a second. He looked around, it took him a minute to remember where he was. He looked over to where Gage was sleeping, and he couldn't believe what he saw. 

"What the **FUCK** are you doing?!" He yelled at Gage. Gage immediately yanked his hand out of his pants and turned around.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ! Thought you were asleep!" He readjusted himself in his pants and immediately hid the pictures in his back pocket.

"Why are you fucking jacking off?! Next to me, no less!" Savoy shudders, that image burned into his eyes. "You just fucking fucked yestersay!" 

"Back off! This is the longest I've gone without gettin' my dick wet since Sam got here! It can't be helped, it's on a fuckin' schedule....literally..." He wanders off, face as red as a sunburn.

"Where are you going?" Savoy asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer though.

"I still gotta finish and I don't feel like havin' an audience." He goes off behind one of the abandoned buildings and pulls out the picture of Sam, fast asleep, with his cum covering her face. She always looked so precious to him while she slept. He unbuttoned his pants and gave himself one long stroke, precum pearled at the head of his cock.

Savoy cooked up some food for them. Had to talk himself out of poisoning Gage's share after this morning's events. They still had a long ways to go and he couldn't kill Gage off right now. Gage finally made his way back, refusing to make eye contact with Savoy. Savoy handed him his food, and he yanked it out of Savoys hands. He looked over his food, even smelling it before taking a small bite.

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't poison it." Gage said, taking another bite of his food. Savoy watched him wolf it down. He ate like a wild animal, how Sam could withstand being around this man, he'll never know.

After breakfast, they packed up camp and headed back out. Savoy had something on his mind that he wanted answers to, something that would push Gage's buttons.

"So...tell me something Gage." Savoy strutted up to him, "what does Sam see in a guy like you? A liar, a cheat, and someone who helped kill off the previous overboss."

Gage growled at him over his shoulder. He didn't want to talk about this, because honestly, he wasn't sure why she wanted him either. She could find someone much better than him, plenty of "decent" looking guys in the other gangs. He felt his shoulders droop, thinking maybe that's really why she wanted him to go...alone...without her.

"I know you raped a woman while you two were on a job." Savoy sneered at him from under his mask. "Is she aware of that?"

"How do you know 'bout that?" Gage demanded, he spun around to look at Savoy.

"I have my ways," Savoy hissed, an evil grin spreading across his face, "so tell me. Is Sam aware that you enjoy violating women?" He was looking for any sort of ammo that would make Sam toss Gage out into the wastes to die. Savoy was positive that if Sam knew this about Gage, she would have him killed for sure.

Gage stopped in his tracks and laughed, of course Savoy didn't know the whole story. Stupid of him to think he did.

"It was her idea." Gage smirked, nudging him. Now it was Savoys turn to freeze. 

What? Sam? Who was sweeter than funnel cakes and softer than a pillow, wanted Gage to rape a woman? Gage had to be lying, he was positive Sam wasn't aware of what happened. Savoy narrowed his eyes at Gage, looking for any sign that he was lying. Gage noticed this and laughed in his face again.

"Believe me or don't, I don't really fucking care. You can ask her when we get back." Gage said. "But let's just make one thing clear though," Gage's finger prodded Savoys chest, "she ain't like Colter. I've been straight with Sam and I ain't ever once thought about betrayin' her. I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's happy. It's why I'm out here with you, to keep her happy. It's why we did what we did to that settlement whore, because it made her happy. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way, got it?" Gage asked, his finger digging into Savoys chest. 

He swatted Gages finger away and walked out in front of him. Maybe those two did deserve each other if what Gage is saying is true. Maybe Sam was better suited for this life than they had originally thought.

No! No no no, Gage was a liar. Sam was too soft to do something like that. Gage had to be lying about this, Savoy couldn't even imagine Sam wanting to hurt someone like that.

After several hours, they finally made it to Covenant before the sun began to set. Savoy was surprised when Gage was welcomed in by the doorman.

"Hold on," the doorman stopped Savoy from walking in, "we can't just allow anyone entry here. Every newcomer needs to pass a test in order to get in."

"What?! That's some bullshit, I'm not taking no fucking test!" Savoy shouted at the man.

"Then you can't come in, and don't even think about tryin' somethin'. We have turrets ready to fire at anyone who tries to do us harm." The doorman sat back down, and Gage laughed at Savoy as the doors began to close.

"It's alright Swanson, this idiot's with me." Gage said to the doorman whose name was apparently Swanson.

Swanson let Savoy in after hearing this and the two continued on in to Covenant. 

"What the fuck was that about? What is this sort of place?" Savoy had so many questions running through his mind when he got in. This place was spotless, the people were all wearing clean clothes, the buildings weren't decaying, the crops were looking fresh, the robot was shining bright, they even had a freaking cat here! He got a funny feeling seeing all of these things, but Gage seemed pretty relaxed.

"Well, hello there Mr. Gage," an old, hefty man approached Gage from a rather big building that was practically sparkling white, "what a pleasant surprise to see you here again. We greatly appreciate what you and the lovely Miss Samantha did for us, you both have really helped our cause. Where is Miss Samantha anyway?" The old man inquired. Samantha? Savoy has never heard someone call Sam by her full name before. Was so pretty, he didn't understand why she refused to use it.

"Sam's not with us today, it's just me and unfortunately my friend here." Gage clapped Savoy on the back, hard enough to make him lurch forward. "We need a place to stay for the night. I know Sam helped y'all out, so was wonderin' if you'd pass along the same courtesy?" He asked, Savoy could see a small sneer in Gages lips.

"But of course! You both are welcomed here! Any friend of Miss Samantha is a friend of ours!" The old man shook Savoy's and Gage's hands. Both of them withdrew their hands quickly before the old man yanked their arms off. "Please, stay as long as you'd like! There are plenty of beds in the guest house! Enjoy your stay here, and welcome to Covenant newcomer." 

"What the hell was that about?" Savoy asked, once the man was out of earshot. "Why aren't we shooting up the place? We can handle these idiots!

"Don't be thick! This place has armed men and gun turrets surroundin' the place." Gage snarled at Savoy. "If we tried that we'd be blown to smithereens! So for now, just keep your fucking head down and your gun holstered. We just need to spend the night here, then tomorrow we'll get to County Crossing."

Savoy sighed and nodded, Gage was probably right. The more he looked around, the more he realized how well armed this place was. He wasn't a fan of playing nice, but he wasn't a big fan of dying either.

Gage suddenly nudged him, Savoy looked over and saw that he was looking at the store.

"Once the store closes and everyones gone to bed, let's steal some supplies before headin' to bed. That sound good to you?" Gage whispered.

"Yea, but I ain't much for picking locks, are you?" Savoy asked.

"No, but Sam seems to be able to do it just fine, so I figure one of us should be able to handle it. Let's just hope we don't get caught. Sam will never forgive me if we lose this place."


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take back the outpost!

They were able to sneak into the store that night, ran into a bit of trouble with picking the lock, but were able to get in and steal some food and purified water without getting caught.

They headed out the next day and were finally able to make it to their destination. They noticed dead Disciple raiders scattered all over the place and the Minutemen were now guarding the area.

"Great," Gage grumbled, "just fuckin' great. Now we gotta deal with these idiots." He hit a plant in front of his face out of frustration, causing Savoy to chuckle.

"So, now what do you propose we do?" Savoy mocked.

Gage thought for a minute, looking over the scene, counting the bodies on the ground, and counting how many Minutemen were in the area.

"We're gonna need some help. We aren't gonna be able to take on all these Minutemen without back up. Unless we're planning on dying, which I for sure ain't." Gage thought for a minute. "The closest outpost is Finch Farms right?"

"Yea, are we gonna walk all the way over there?" Savoy complained.

"Yes! We gotta go get some back up, so come on, let's go!" He motioned to the side to sneak past the Minutemen.

They made it to Finch Farms, thankfully, it didn't look like the Minutemen had made it there yet. One of the Disciples ran up towards them.

"About time you guys fuckin' got here! Hey...where's the boss at?!" She yelled at them. 

"She ain't here this time!" Gage shouted back. "Why? What's goin' on?" 

"We got word that those fuckin' Minutemen assholes were on their way here!"

"Fine! Fine! Just stop shoutin'! God damn woman." Gage's finger dug into his ear, he's pretty sure she's made him go deaf with all her yelling.

The woman growled at him, her hand heading towards her knife, before she looked behind him. Gage and Savoy turned around to see what she was looking at. They heard some rustling in the bushes, then Gage felt something whizz past him, his cheek feeling oddly hot. 

"Shit!" Savoy yelled.

"Dammit! They're here already!" Gage put his hand to his cheek. He didn't feel blood, but it felt hot, like the bullet just scraped his face. He and Savoy ran behind the farm, the girls had already taken cover.

"Shit shit shit! That fuckin' hurt!" Gage kept his hand to his cheek, snarling at the pain radiating from the raw skin.

"Quit your bitchin'! We gotta do something or we're gonna die here." Savoy whispered. He looked around the corner to see what was going on, but felt a bullet whizz past him. "Jesus! Can't even fucking aim with these bastards shooting at us!"

"Well, we gotta do somethin' like you said." Gage said, grabbing his hunting rifle. He wasn't any good when it came to rifles, but he didn't have much of a choice. He quickly glances around the corner, aims his rifle and fires, shooting one of the Minutemen right in the head.

The gun turrets started firing at the Minutemen as they got closer. They soon started dropping like flies. Gage and Savoy watched from behind the farm, smiles were spreading across their faces.

"Alright! Let's go get 'em!" Gage shouted, loud enough for the girls to hear him and they all came out from hiding.

They lost a few disciples that day, but they killed off all but one the Minutemen in the ambush. Savoy had dragged the survivor off, tying her up to the farms railing. He ripped off her clothing, leaving her in just her underwear. Gage watched as the poor woman was shaking in just her skivvies. He scoffed at the pathetic sight, and knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wood.

"Alright, now tell me, are there anymore of you comin'?" Gage asked, he yanked her hair back to make her look at him.

She whimpered and spat in his face. Gage snarled, wiping the disgusting fluids off his face and slammed her head against the wood again. 

"Tell me! Right fuckin' now, you little bitch! Tell me if there are anymore Minutemen on their fuckin' way?!" He hit her across the face. Maybe a bit too hard, as her eyes rolled around in her head and she became unresponsive. 

"Uh..." Gage looked at her in shock, letting go of her head. "...Oops..." Gage laughed nervously as her head slumped down to her chest.

"Oh, well that's just fucking great. Good job Gage!" Savoy shouted, pushing Gage onto the unconscious woman. "Knock out the only person who knows if there's anymore coming. Great plan!"

Gage got up off the woman, wiping the dust off his arms.

"Well...I figured she'd have a bit more fight in her than that. I didn't think I hit her that hard," Gage rubbed the back of his neck, "...well, we will just deal with any minutemen that come our way, ok?"

"Not like we have much of a choice now." Savoy grumbled, kicking at the unconscious womans boot. He looks over at Gage, who is digging through the womans discarded clothes. "What now?"

"I'm lookin' to see if she's got anything useful on her." Gage continues to scrounge around in her pockets. "Dammit, just some ammo for guns we dont have." He kicks at her leg, she was still completely out of it. "Alright, let's round up some of the ladies, and head out. If we get goin' now, we'll get there before it's too dark, get this over with and go back home!" 

"Alright, guess that's as good of a plan as any." Savoy whistles to get the girls attention, letting them know of the plan.

They shortly head back to County Crossing, after everyones been patched up. Once they get back to County Crossing, the sun had started to set, and they notice only a few Minutemen are awake, everyone else had gone to sleep.

"This may be easier than I originally thought." Gage said, a smile spreading across his face. "We're gonna take them by surprise now." His smile widening enough that Savoy could basically count each rotten tooth in his mouth.

"I like that idea! Let's do it!" Savoy gets ready to take aim, but Gage grabs his gun, pulling him back down.

"Hold on, let's look this over before we just start chargin' in." Gage whispered at him, keeping a tight grip on Savoy's rifle.

"Fine! Just let go of me!" 

"Shh!" Gage shushed Savoy, and scanned the area. "Looks like we got at least...3 Minutemen awake, doesn't look like any of the settlers are up at the moment. There aren't any gun turrets or guard posts we need to look out for..." Gage rubbed his chin, wondering how many more Minutemen could be here. "Alright, I'm pretty sure that regardless of how many aren't out right now, we can take 'em. Let's go."

Savoy motioned to the Disciples it was time, they moved in on the Minutemen and wasted no time slaughtering them. They were in for one helluva fight, no matter what.

Savoy had been out of this for a long time, he'd forgotten the rush he felt fighting like this. He was slashing up the Minutemen left and right. He was having the time of his life out here!

He had to do this more often, maybe if this is successful, Nisha and Sam would agree to send him on more jobs. Unfortunately, that may not be his reality.

Savoy had gotten distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't realized a Minuteman was aiming right for him. By the time he had turned around, their shotgun was aimed directly in his face. They used the element of surprise to knock him down, stomping their foot down on his arm so he couldn't reach for his knife.

"Well...shit." Savoy said through gritted teeth, struggling to free himself. This isn't how he wanted it to end. He could feel their heel digging into his arm, he looked into the barrels of the gun, seeing his life begin to flash in front of him. He closed his eyes, ready for his brains to decorate the ground, when he heard a gunshot and a loud thud.

He wasn't dead. He looked back and noticed the Minuteman had fallen and Gage, of all people, was standing over them. 

"I just saved your fuckin' ass! You owe me big time Savoy!" Gage cackled, helping him back up.

Savoy looked up at Gage, relieved and shocked by what just happened. Gage, someone who would gladly kill his own mother, saved him.

It didn't take them much longer to get County Crossing back under their control. Wasn't easy, there were plenty of deaths on both sides.

Gage was able to get the settlers to start supplying the outposts again by shooting them, nonfatally, but enough to make a point. Hopefully, this time they'll keep up their end of the bargin.

They ended up crashing there for the night, getting patched up before heading home in the morning. Gage ended up staying up for a little bit longer. He couldn't wait to get back home and see Sam again. He withdrew the pictures from his back pocket, sadly, some where now covered in blood, but he could still make out her face in most of them.

Tonight, he just wanted to see that precious smile of hers again.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reclaiming County Crossing, the boys begin their long trek back home, once again stopping by at Covenant. 
> 
> Savoy opinion and views on Gage begin to change.

That morning they made a plan to head to Covenant again to load up on supplies. They were running low on Stimpaks thanks to dealing with the Minutemen. 

They stayed to help make sure that the settlers wouldn't cause anymore problems for the Disciples, they helped make some gun turrets just incase any Minutemen showed up after they left. They weren't able to head out until midday. 

As they approached Covenant, Savoy was worried he'd be stopped again. Thankfully, they let him go on in without any trouble, like he was always welcomed there. They made their way to the guest house to grab some beds before someone else did.

"So, uh Gage, what exactly did you and Sam do for this place?" Savoy asked, curious as to why they were so welcoming to them.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. Well, there was some guy botherin' them about tryin' to find this girl. We pretty much helped them quiet the man and deal with the girl." Gage said, looking through the dresser in the guest bedroom, hoping someone left some caps behind.

"That's it?" Savoy cocked his eyebrow.

"That's it." Gage said, shifting through the clothing.

"What aren't you telling me?" Savoy was sure there was more to it than that. Just to quiet some people? No town would be that welcoming over something stupid that.

Gage looked around and then motioned for Savoy to lean in. Curious, he leaned in, wondering what in the world could be so secretive.

"So, here's the thing. This place, Covenant, is tryin' to find a way to detect if someone is a Synth. That's why they wanted you take that test when you first came here." Gage whispered. "Sam had to take it, it's called the S.A.F.E. Test, they think it's a way to tell if someone is a Synth or a human by the way they answer."

"Really?" Savoy was shocked, he wondered how effective it really was. "So, what happened to the girl?"

"Well, apparently, they suspected her of being a synth when her and her caravan passed through. So they kidnapped her and took her to this hidden building across the river. Well, that man that I was talkin' 'bout earlier, he was sent on a rescue mission. After helpin' him track down the girl, we were offered a deal by Covenant, they'd welcome us and any ally of ours in, if we let them continue with their research. Sam agreed to the deal, she killed the man and let Covenant kill the girl."

"So was the girl a synth?"

"Why does it matter? We got caps and a settlement, that's all that really matters right?" Gage laughed.

"Wow. So, I wonder if the test actually works."

"Who cares. We got in, we got this awesome location with plenty of supplies, and all we gotta do is turn a blind eye to their research. I think that's a pretty fair trade."

"Huh, fair enough."

Savoy watched him pocket a few caps, looking through a few more drawers before giving up and settling down on the couch with a comic.

_Huh?_

"Wait a minute, you can't fucking read Gage." Savoy said.

"I can read some!" Gage shouted back at him. "Plus..." his cheeks started to burn, "Sam's been teachin' me how to read."

Savoy stared blankly at him for a few seconds before busting out laughing. He had to sit down on the bed before he fell on his ass from laughing so hard.

"What's so fuckin' funny?!" Gage growled at him, getting up from the couch.

"You!" Savoy choked between laughs. "You're just...not what I expected!"

Maybe it was because he never spent much one-on-one time with Gage, but Gage sure does behave differently than he thought. He's kind of like a big, stupid kid.

Gage threw the comic at Savoy before crawling into his own bed.

"Awe come on Gage, I was just joking. Hey! Why dont you read to me a bit!" Savoy teased, cracking up at his own pathetic joke.

"Shut up, I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight!" Gage yelled, turning over in his bed.

It didn't take long before Gage turned back over in his sleep, his mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. Savoy sighed, turning off the light.


	6. Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoy wants to come clean, but he's worried on how Gage will react. 
> 
> The boys also get a few surprise visitors

Savoy woke up a few hours later due to Gage's loud snoring. He wondered if Sam ever got any sleep, this kind of explains the constant bags under her eyes though. He looked out the window and saw that the moon was shining bright against the dark night sky. He got up, scratching his head and found a chair to sit in that looked a little bit comfy, perfect for thinking about something that's been on his mind.

He couldn't get the events that happened at County Crossing out of his mind, Gage really wasn't who Savoy had originally thought he was. He still couldn't believe Gage saved him. Was he really that wrong about him? Were they all wrong about him? Had Sam really changed him that much or was Colter just that bad of an Overboss that even Gage couldn't stop him from ruining everything. Colter was a piece of shit, but Savoy always figured Gage just kinda let what Colter did happen because he didn't really care either.

Figured the only reason Gage agreed to kill off Colter was to save his own neck, but now, he feels that he may have made the wrong assumption. If Gage wanted to save his own neck, letting Savoy die would have been the better option.

Gage groaned in his sleep, he turned over and Savoy watched him open his eye, both looking at each other. 

"Jesus christ, will ya stop starin' at me already!" Gage yelled at him, turning back over in his bed. Savoy sighed and shook his head.

"Gage, I gotta ask you something." Savoy said, leaning forward in the chair. Gage turns back around to look at him. Savoy gulps loudly, not sure how to proceed. "You know....you know I've been waiting for the the right moment to kill you right?"

Gage glared at him. "So this is it huh? I knew savin' your fuckin' ass yesterday was a big fuckin' mistake!" He shouted, reaching for his rifle. "You know Sam ain't gonna let ya get away with it! Once she see's that I'm not with ya, you're fuckin' dead!"

Some of the people in the other beds started waking up, wondering what the commotion was all about. Once they saw the gun, they ran out of the guest house screaming.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Savoy was startled when Gage aimed the rifle at his chest. "I-I was just thinking how I got you all wrong!"

"Oh yea! Right! Like I'm gonna fall for that." Gage laughs pushing the barrel of the rifle into Savoys chest. 

Savoy pushes it off him and kicks Gage away from him. Gage stumbles back, nearly falling over a bed. Savoy reaches for his knife, but he realizes that if he wants to calm Gage down, he can't act like he's trying to kill him. 

Savoy groans through his teeth and then charges at Gage, tackling him to the ground. 

"Stop it! I ain't trying to kill you! I'm not gonna kill you!" He pushes Gages head into the ground. Gage looks up at Savoy, before biting down onto his hand.

"God fucking dammit!" Savoy let's go of Gage's head, holding his hand that's now gushing blood from the bite. He glares at Gage, who was standing a few feet away, blood dribbling out of his mouth. He was still holding the rifle, but he was no longer aiming it at Savoy. Savoy charges at Gage once again, trying to grab the rifle, but Gage moves out of his way, causing him to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

Gage stands over him, his heavy boot pressing on Savoys already bruised arm. Savoy screams out in pain, trying to get out from under him. A wild, maniacal grin spreading across his face.

"Gage! Please...stop!" Savoy cries, he looks for anything he can use to get him off. Gage aimed the rifle at him again, pressing harder into his arm. Savoy could feel his bones begin to bend under Gage's weight. Savoy sees a can of dog food just barely within arms reach. He struggles to reach it, grabbing hold of it before Gage can react and throws it at Gage's head.

"Shit!" Gage grabs his head, stumbling back. He rubs the spot where the can hit him and notices his hand is covered in blood. He looks over at Savoy, whose arm is almost black from the bruise and blood is covering his hand from the bite mark. Gage lunges for Savoy, knocking over a nightstand, and pins him down onto the floor, using the rifle to put him in a chokehold.

"You're gonna be the one dyin' here tonight, Savoy." Gage said in a hoarse whisper, pushing the gun into his neck. Gage leaned forward, watching Savoys face turn from red to blue. 

"You two gonna kiss or something?" 

_That voice..._

Gage felt a chill run down his spine from that calm tone. He turns around and sees both Nisha **and** Sam staring at the two of them.

"Sam..." Gage let go of the rifle, leaving Savoy choking and gasping for air. Gage walked over to her, throwing his arms around her and hoisting her up. "Sam! It really is you! What the hell are you doin' here?!"

"I have a better question, what the **fuck** are you two doing?" She asked flatly.

There was a loud thud behind him, he turned around to see Savoy struggling to get back up. He looked back at Sam to see her brows furrowed and Nisha, well, he could only assume she was glaring at him. She had pursed lips and her mask was facing in his direction.

Gage put Sam down and laughed nervously, backing away from the two women. Sam crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"When we walked into Covenant, I saw Jacob running down towards me, yelling at me that a fight had broken out between two of my 'friends'. Telling me that they were scaring the guests away. Shouting at me to resolve it or else we wouldn't be welcomed back." She growled at him. Her usual soft grey eyes were now piercing him like daggers. Gage couldn't look away or move, he felt completely trapped. He didn't think someone so short could make him feel so small. 

"You know that I don't wanna lose this settlement. We made a deal with Covenant that we'd continue to help their cause in exchange for supplies and a place to stay. If I lose this settlement because of you two, I'll put both of your heads on a fucking spike! Got it?!"

Gage and Savoy both just stared at Sam. They've never seen her so angry before, they just stood there dumbfounded. They looked at Nisha, but she provided no help, just continued to look in their general direction.

After Sam finished berating them, Gage still wanted to know why they're here.

"Uh....so..why are you two here?" Gage asks, still staying away from Sam and Nisha.

"Shank got news that you two ran into some trouble with the supplier. So I decided to head out, Nisha joined up cause it was Disciple territory and Savoy was with you. However, it seems Shank was given false info. Looks like you two are having your own damn problems though." Sam said, glaring up at Gage.

Gage grunted and looked away from her. He didn't get why she was pissed off at him. Not like he actually killed Savoy. He grumbled a bit and then leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Was just a misunderstandin', that's all." Gage said, shrugging his arms. 

"That true Savoy?" Sam looked over at him. 

Savoy made a quick glance over at Gage, who was looking down at his boots, before looking back at Sam nodding his head.

"Yea, just a misunderstanding." Savoy mumbled.

Sam walked up to Savoy, her eyes locked onto his. He felt his cheeks begin to burn when they were face to face, but he couldn't get himself to look away. Honestly, he didn't want to look away. Her dark makeup and bright eyes were captivating. Her eyes were burning into his, looking for any hint of a lie. After staring at him intently, she finally stepped away, leering at him for a moment before nodding, appearing satisfied. Savoy finally let go of the breath he was holding in, but he felt the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stiffen. He looked over to where Gage was standing and saw Gage scowling at him, his nails digging into his arms. 

_What did I do **this** time?_ Savoy wondered looking back at Sam, who was once again standing by Nisha.

"Alright then. Well, I guess since you guys aren't in trouble, we should head back. Come on Nisha, let's go." Sam started to walk out the door.

"What, you two are just gonna head back when it's this late? Why not spend the night at least." Gage argued, finally looking back at them.

"It'd probably be for the best boss," Savoy agreed, positive both women were exhausted. "Can't have you and Nisha dying out here in the wastes because you were both tired enough that you couldn't handle a couple of ferals." 

Sam grumbled, thinking it over and Nisha stood there silently, waiting for Sam's instructions. Savoy was positive Nisha saw reason, his girl wasn't stupid. May not enjoy it, but he was sure she knew he was right. Wasn't sure about Sam though, she was young and naive. Seemed like she thought she was invincible, he kind of envied her in that aspect.

"We probably should, we could stock up on supplies while we're here anyway." Sam admits.

"I agree boss. Don't worry, you'll get back to Nuka World soon, but for now let's rest." Nisha said, her calm tone was a pleasant sound for Savoy. Made his stomach do flips.

God, he's missed her. Like Gage, he wasn't use to being away from his boss. He was almost always by her side. 

That night, they stole a few supplies from the residents here, Sam making it look like a damn breeze. Afterwards they talked for a bit before heading to bed. They slept in their own beds, but Savoy is pretty sure he heard Gage sneak into Sam's bed for a few minutes before returning to his own. Either way, Gage seemed a bit more relaxed for the rest of the night.


	7. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head home, but theres trouble afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to keep going with the original path.

The next morning, Sam and Gage were already up when Savoy woke up. They were sitting on the sofa, catching up before Sam noticed him move.

"Morning." Sam smiled over to him. Gage instinctively put his arm around her when he noticed Savoy looking at her.

Savoy looked over to where Nisha had been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes, then looked back over at Sam and Gage.

"Morning, where's Nisha?"

"She's outside, taking a smoke break I think." Sam said pointing at the door. "She's been out there for a while. She pretty much left once someone got up."

"Don't go gettin' all smart with me," Gage growled at her, "I ain't done shit to her today, no reason for her to be all pissed at me this early."

"What happened?" Savoy asked Sam, getting up from bed.

"Gage got up. Him simply existing is pissing her off." She cackled, her hand slapping Gage's knee. "Can't exactly blame her." She said in a loud whisper.

Gage groaned, rolling his head back. Savoy smiled, it was nice seeing him have a miserable time, even with Sam here. Savoy headed outside to find Nisha leaning against the building.

"What's up Nisha?" Savoy asked.

"Not much, just been waiting for you to get up," she said, flicking her cigarette, "can't wait to get back and get away from that asshole." She glared inside, neither Sam or Gage noticing.

"I know you do, but, look, Gage ain't all bad." Savoy sighed. Couldn't believe what he was saying, but traveling with Gage has made him realize he wasn't who they all originally thought he was.

"Yes he is. Only reason he's even still walking is because the boss likes him for some odd reason." Nisha took another drag of her cigarette. "When I saw him choking you last night, that just about broke the last straw for me. If he hadn't gotten off you, he'd be dead. Should thank his lucky stars he did."

"Yea look, 'bout that. I need to tell you..." Savoy began to explain what happened last night, but was cut off when Nisha raised her hand.

"No need, I'm sure Gage started it. Can't trust a guy like that." Nisha threw her cigarette to the ground, stamping it out. "Come on, let's go get the boss and see if she's ready to head on back to Nuka World."

Savoy sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. How is he going to tell Nisha that Gage is actually an ok guy. That it was kind of his fault they fought last night. 

They headed back into the guest house and saw Gage leaning over Sam, both were laughing. Savoy coughed loudly, causing Gage turn around and push her away from him.

Sam stood up, straightening her shirt, "You guys ready to get heading back out?"

"Was just wondering the same thing." Savoy said, putting on his mask.

They all got their armor on and grabbed a few extra things the guests had laying around. As they were leaving Jacob stopped Sam. Gage watched the two and noticed Sam look back at them, then back at Jacob. Finally Jacob waved goodbye to her and she came stomping back. 

"What was that about?" Gage asked, watching Jacob head back into Covenant.

"He just wanted to let me know that the last time you two were here, Penny realized some supplies had gone missing from the store when you left." Sam said, cracking her knuckles, Gage and Savoy froze. _Crap_. "He just wanted me to remind you both, if you want supplies to just ask." 

She smiled at both of them, Gage got an uneasy feeling about this smile, didn't look like her normal one. His suspicion was proven correct as she whacked them both on the back of the head. Lucky for Savoy, he was wearing his mask.

"That's for getting caught you idiots. I don't care if you steal, just don't get caught. God, it's like I'm dealing with kids here." 

"Ow! Damn woman, for someone so scrawny, you sure hit hard.." Gage grumbled, rubbing his head, feeling a lump beginning to form.

"What did you say?" Sam said through her teeth, glaring up at him.

"Nothin'." He didn't want to get hit again, so he kept his mouth shut.

They continued on their way, not much happening for most of the trip. Gage gets this funny feeling, it's been a rather calm trip back to Nuka World. He can see Sam tensing a bit too, she's feeling the same uneasiness. He watches her keep looking around, her head practically on a swivel. He walks a bit faster to catch up to her.

"You doin' alright, boss?" He looks down at her, resting his hand ontop of her head. He could feel her relax under his hand.

"Something doesn't feel right Gage." She makes a quick glance at him before looking around again. "We haven't run into anything or anyone."

She jumped a bit when she heard rustling in the bushes, causing Nisha and Savoy to take notice. She slowly walked up to the bushes, noticing the rustling getting stronger. Suddenly a synth jumped out at her and swung an electric baton towards her.

"Shit!" Gage grabbed her and yanked her back. She fell onto the ground hard, but at least he got her away from that thing. He fired a shot at its head, its face flew clean off showing nothing but wires and eyes underneath. It charged towards him, the baton buzzing loudly with electricity. Gage aimed once again at its head, feeling the static in the air and popping sounds as the baton came towards his face. He fired at it, hitting it in the head again. It froze, its whole body twitching, sparks began flying out of its face before it fell to the ground.

"Kinda anticlimactic, thought for sure those things would explode." Savoy said. He knelt down to help Sam up, letting her wrap her arm around his shoulder. Nisha walked over to Gage to see it, she's never seen a synth up close like this before.

"Even with the damn Institute gone, these fuckin' synths still keep poppin' up everywhere." Gage kicked the metallic body, turning around to scan the area. "There's bound to be more of 'em. This explains why it's been so quiet on this trip."

"The Institute is gone? When the fuck did this happen?" Savoy asked, shock filling his exposed face.

"Our Overboss, Sam here, killed the fucker in charge of the Institu-..." Gage's voice trailed off as he saw Sam give him a pained look before hanging her head. He bit his lip, he had forgotten that the guy in charge of the Institute was her son. "Ah shit...I'm sorry Sam."

"It's ok Gage." Sam gave him a pained, weak smile that had his heart aching. Gage rubbed the back of his head, he still isn't use to caring about someone like this. He forgets that he has to care about Sam's feelings at times, and he's gotta learn to keep his big mouth shut to avoid her looking at him like that. Broke his heart, something else he's never felt before Sam came around. He clears his throat before continuing.

"Anyway, the Institute is gone now, but I guess some of their Synths still got out. It's why we still keep seein' 'em all over the place. Its ridiculous." 

"Think there are anymore around here?" Nisha asked, still exaiming the Synth.

"More than likely, when there's one, there's usually a dozen more hiding" Gage looks around the area, he doesn't see anything but that's what it seemed like before this one came out of no where.

"We should probably get out of here. God only knows where they're hiding right now." Sam said, letting go of Savoy. 

Before Gage could speak, he heard some movement behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything. He heard a gun go off and felt a searing pain in his arm. 

"Dammit!" Gage growled, holding his arm. He looked over to where Sam and Savoy were, but they were gone. He looked over to see where Nisha was, and she was trying to fight off a synth. 

Nisha tried firing a couple of shots at the Synth, but the bullets just bounced off it. She growled loudly, grabbing her knife and charged at the Synth. It grabbed her by the hand as she stabbed her knife into its arm. The synth snapped her arm with such incredible ease, causing her to scream out in pain as it tossed her to the ground like a ragdoll.

Gage aimed his shotgun at the Synth, firing at it. While it seemed to cause more damage than Nishas gun, it continued to walk towards him. Gage fired once more at its face. He missed, he couldn't believe he fucking missed. He started to back away from the Synth that was slowly approaching him. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what to do. The shotgun wasn't working and he'd be taking a huge risk if he tried charging that damn thing. He could end up like Nisha, or worse. 

However, it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. He grabbed his Shishkebab, the flames roaring from it as he turned it on. He charged at the Synth, thrusting it right in the Synths stomach. He was hoping he could use the flames to his advantage, but it seemed to do little damage as the Synth punched him right in the gut making him puke from the force. It then smacked his head hard enough to make him fall to the ground. 

"Dammit.." Gage gasped, blood was leaking into his eye, clouding his vision, "gotta..do..somethin'" he tried reaching for his bag that he had tossed to the side, but the Synth caught his hand first. He could feel his arm being crushed by the Synth. He had to get out of this, he panicked and reached for his knife. He didn't think it'd do much, if anything, but he had to try something. He brought the knife down and stabbed the synth in the head.

It started twitching like the one before, sparks flying out from the opening in its head before collapsing on the ground. Gage was able to free himself from the its tight grip, turning around to try to find Sam.

That was when he heard Nisha cry out to him, he turned to look at her. She was laying on the ground trying to fight off another Synth. Because of her broken arm, it was easily overpowering her. Gage felt a wicked grin cross his face as he watched her. He watched the Synth climb ontop of her, wrapping its hands around her throat. He was hoping she would die a slow and painful death, yea, that would be nice. The Synths hadn't noticed him yet, he could make a break for it and try to find Sam. Tell her that he unfortunately wasn't able to save Nisha, that she died from her injuries or some bullshit like that.

He could convince her, convincing Savoy however, that would be the tricky part. He could just kill Savoy, but Sam would never forgive him for that, not to mention that's just stupid. He could let the two synths actually kill her, but she could survive and come after him or tell Sam he let her struggle, **OR** more synths could appear and then he'd have a real fight on his hands. It looked like he had no choice, but to try and save her, he wasn't going to rush it though. He was enjoying the view of her exposed lower face turning colors.


	8. Day 5: Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoy got Sam away after she got hurt, but he had to leave Gage and Nisha behind. He finds some place safe for them to hide, for now.
> 
> Chapter is under construction. In school, so it may be a while before I can update it.

Savoy picked up Sam and ran for it when he saw the Synths coming. He had to get her away from it, she busted her ankle when Gage pulled her away from that one that jumped her. He wasn't usually the type to run from a fight, but Sam would just get in the way of everyone and he knew Nisha and Gage could handle themselves. 

"The fuck are you doing? Put me down! Right now!" Sam started hitting his back.

Savoy ignored the strikes against his back. He had to get her some place safe. 

"Sorry boss, can't risk you getting in the way of everyone else and possibly getting more hurt."

As soon as he found an embankment to hide in, he gently put her down, in the shade. He'd go looking for Gage in a bit. In the mean time, he began to look over Sam, looking to see if there were any other injuries. He started to lift up her shirt until she smacked his hand away.

"I can do it myself."

Sam brought her shirt up to just below her breasts. Savoy saw a bruise on her ribs, he gently touched it. She winced in pain, moving from his touch.

"You gotta stay still. I need to see if you broke any ribs."

"Trust me, if I broke a rib and you touch me, I ain't staying still."

Savoy poked at the bruise again, Sam whimpered in pain and squirmed. He tried to hold her still, but she wasn't having any of it. He sighed while fixing her shirt. He dug through his pockets and found a stimpak, giving it to her.

"It seems like you may have broken a few ribs, but you won't hold still long enough for me to be sure, so figured its better to be safe than sorry."

Sam nodded and stuck the needle in her abdomen. She laid down while it did its job. While they were waiting, Sam decided to ask Savoy something that's been bugging her, plus it'd end this awkward silence.

"So, what were you two really fighting about?" She asked, sitting back up.

"What are you talking about?"

"What were you and Gage actually fighting about back in Covenant?" 

"Oh," Savoy took off his mask and scratched his head. He looked over at Sam who was staring at him.

"Yea, 'Oh'. So what was it about? I doubt it was a misunderstanding."

"Well, to be fair, it kind of was."

He didn't want to continue this conversation. He regrets telling Gage about it, and he definitely doesn't want Sam to find out.

"Bullshit, Savoy. What happened between you two back there? Gage say something to piss you off?" 

"No, more like I said something."

"Oh. Thought for sure it'd be him, but what did you say to get him all riled up? I don't normally see him that pissed off with you guys."

"It doesn't matter"

"Yea it does! I can't have you guys trying to kill eachother every time you two pass by, now just tell me what happened. If you don't, Gage will gladly tell me."

She had him there. Gage seems to tell her everything when they were alone, can't seem to keep his big mouth shut when he's around her. Not to mention, Gage would probably embellish the story to her as well, so that he seems like the innocent victim. To be fair, this time, he kind of is.

"So here's your chance Savoy, tell me the truth about what happened or Gage will tell me his story once we find him. Do you want that?" She smirked at him, it's like she knows Gage will lie to her and she'll just play along for his ego.

_Bitch._

"Fine," Savoy sighed, leaning up next to her, "but what's gonna make you believe me over Gage?"

Sam scratched at her neck, looking out towards the hills in the distance.

"Well, I can't guarantee that I will. But if you don't, I'll have to believe Gage over you. So, up to you."

Savoy thought for a moment, weighing out his options. Relenting, he broke down and told her.

"I admitted to Gage that I was trying to kill him during our trip. My mind changed over the course of it, but I felt he had a right to know, start on a clean slate you know. Stupid choice honestly."

"Yea, that's pretty fucking stupid Savoy." Sam nodded in agreement. "I would've just kept my mouth shut. Regardless of my feelings."

She looked over at him, watching him flick at the rocks around him, not sure on what to say next.

"So, Gage was right. Nisha was trying to have him killed out here. God, I hate it when he's right, just gets this smug look on his face for the next month or so everytime you look at him."

"Yea, that does sound like him." Savoy laughed. "But, to be fair, Nisha doesn't know about this. I figured I'd be doing her a favor by getting rid of him. Now...now I'm not so sure."

"Sure about what?"

"Bout him. He's not the person I thought he was. I always figured he went along with Colter fuckin' us over cause he didn't care, and only went with the whole idea of getting a new Overboss was to save his own ass...only reason he made us keep you alive was to save his own skin...no offense."

"None taken, cause you are right. On the reason he agreed to take down Colter and the reason I'm still alive, is cause his life is on the line. If I had failed, hell if I do fail, he knows you'll be gunning for him." She said. "But I know for a fact that he was getting just as pissed off at Colter as you guys were."

"Oh yea? How?"

"Just trust me on that."

"Yea, well, hes just not the person I thought. He saved my ass when we ran into some trouble at County Crossing. Didn't think he'd have done something like that, I know I wouldn't've."

"He saved you? Man...I didn't think he had it in him." Sam sounded completely shocked.

"Me neither." 

_Back to Gage & Nisha_

"God dammit Nisha! Will ya hurry up?!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Gage got Nisha away from the Synths, but she was badly hurt and was struggling to catch up to him. Her arm was broken and her neck was covered in bruises, but she could still walk, somewhat. He had to find Savoy, since he had all the stimpaks.

"Fucking hell, where the fuck are they?" He grumbled. He looked around, but he didnt see any sign of them. He was getting more and more pissed off the longer they were missing. 

He stopped for a minute to see Nisha lagging behind. He waited for her to catch up, annoyed because this was taking them forever. He was half tempted to just leave her behind and find her later, those two couldn't have gotten too far from them. He scanned the area, when he noticed a figure walking towards them.


End file.
